


Accidental Admission

by TeamEXAngus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamEXAngus/pseuds/TeamEXAngus
Summary: When Ladybug asks Chat Noir for dating advice, he feels crushed. That is, until, he find out who she’s planning to ask out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Accidental Admission

“Ladybug,” Chat yelled “LADYBUG!”

“C-c-chat?” She stuttered. Fear rocked her body as she spotted what Chat had. She dove to the side as a car smashed into the ground where she had been moments before.   
  
He dashed over towards her, shock still plastered on his face. “You need to stay focused, M’lady, it’s just another Akuma. We can do this.”    
  
“I know… I... I know.” She sighed in response.   
  
Chat’s posture eased. “Let’s try and avoid a  _ cat-astrophe _ .” he quipped.

“What were you saying about staying focused?” But, Chat was already charging at the Akuma.   
  
It wasn’t exactly challenging for the pair. The Akuma’s power was simply extreme strength. As such, the sweat-band around the corrupted man’s forehead was the obvious location of Hawkmoth’s butterfly.

“He seems to be having trouble keeping track of the both of us.” Chat examined.   
  
“So I’ve noticed,” replied his partner “If we stay opposite each other and circle him we should get an opening to snag the sweat-band.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan.”    
  
The pair of heroes danced around the Akuma. Trying desperately to defend from the both of them, his guard was eventually fractured.   
  
Chat dove towards him, grabbing tightly onto the fabric encircling the Akuma’s head and pulling as hard as he could. It slipped off with ease though, and his motion continued landing him almost-gracefully next to Ladybug   
  
As she began opening her yoyo, Chat ripped the band. The black butterfly fluttered out, only moments later being claimed by Ladybug’s yoyo.    
  
And just like that, their fight was won. Chat, though, still felt uneasy.   
  
“Is everything alright, m’lady?”   
  
The time she took to respond answered his question.   
  
“I- I’m fine Chat. Can you… can you meet me tonight? On the Eiffel Tower?”   
  
“Can do, bugaboo.”    


“I-I’m glad.” She told him, before slinging herself onto a nearby roof.    
  
Shortly after, Chat did the same.

Perhaps he was overthinking it, but he couldn’t help but worry about what Ladybug had asked him.    
  
Arriving back in his room, Chat returned to being Adrien, but he still couldn’t force the question out of his mind.   
  
_ What does she want? _

It wasn’t unlike her to ask to meet him, but after how she had acted during the fight today he was worried.

_ She seemed so… distracted. _

**~**

Ladybug sat on the fence, high above the Paris skyline. The lightest of rain peppered her exposed skin. She was uneasy, but strangely relaxed at the same time.

“Am I late?” 

Chat’s voice behind her snapped her to attention.

“Not at all, kitty.” She told him.

He took a seat beside her. “So what brings the two of us all the way up here on a night like this?”

“I- I need some… advice.” She admitted to him.

“What advice could someone like you possibly need from me?”

“Well… there’s a boy that I want to ask out.”

Chat winced. He’d long known that she didn’t have feelings for him, but her admission still stung.

“I still don’t see what advice you need from me. You’re beautiful, kind, and smart. What more could anyone want?” He sung.

“Maybe, when I have the mask on…” she trailed off.

“The mask doesn’t make you who you are, m’lady.” 

“Thanks kitty-cat, I’m just so nervous.”

“Who could possibly have Ladybug so frightened?”

“Well… you can’t tell anyone.”

“You know I wouldn’t.”

“It’s a boy in my class… Adrien Agreste.”

Chat Noir’s stomach was flooded with butterflies. Simultaneously he regretted coming, and was glad he did.  _ Ladybug likes me?! She’s  _ _ in my class _ _! _

He knew that this wasn’t something he should’ve heard, but he was glad that he did.

“Chat, is everything okay?” She questioned.

“Sorry, just a little distracted.” He told her, knowing it was enough of the truth to not feel bad.

“So… do you think I should do it?”

“I think you should. If Adrien can make you happy then you deserve him.”

Ladybug thought for a second, then wrapped her arms around him.

“Thanks Chat… you mean a lot to me too.” 

He chuckled, knowing more than she did. “I’ll see you here tomorrow night, I assume. I’d love to hear how it goes.”

Her cheeks turned red. “But… that’s so soon.”

“Ladybug, you’ve got this. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nodded, before turning to walk away.

Chat Noir beamed.  _ I’m the luckiest man alive. _

**~**

Marinette had been sitting in the toilet for 7 minutes and 13 seconds. Watching the clock on her phone only made her nerves worse.

_Maybe Chat Noir_ _was wrong. Maybe I’m not meant to be with him._

Such thoughts, she knew, were only making it worse. Still, she made little effort to block them out.

Her clock kept ticking. Not long after she was approaching 8 minutes, then 9, and eventually 10.

Cautiously she left her cubicle, and feigned washing her hands. The moment she left the bathroom, however, she spotted Adrien. Turning back around, she collided with Alya who apparently also had been in the bathroom at that time.

“If you’re trying to avoid Adrien, I’m not gonna let you.”

“Alya!” She hissed.

“Marinette, you can either be friends with Adrien, or more than that, but I’m sure as hell not letting you hide in the toilet every time he walks by.” 

Marinette huffed, and slowly walked out from the bathroom.

_ I’m a superhero _

_ I’m Ladybug. _

_ I save the city all the time, I can ask out someone no problem. _

She continued walking towards Adrien.

_ No I can’t. _

_ No I can’t! _

But it was too late.

“Hey Marinette.”

“A-Adrien can I… can I ask you something?” She stuttered.

Slight curiosity crept across the boy’s face. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I was just… well I-I wanted to… I’ve been thinking…”

_ Oh god… _

“I’veLikedYouForALongTimeAndIWantToGoOutWithYou.” She said in a single breath, her face going incredibly red.

Adrien beamed, his eyes lit up and his smile went wide.

“I’d like that, Mari.”

_ Oh my god did he just call me Mari wait did he just say yes what is happening? _

“Well uh… i-is there s-something you’d… do you h-have any…” 

He cut her off. “Don’t worry. You have my number, so text me when you’re feeling less… shocked.” His smile somehow grew wider.

“I’llDoThatAdrienThankYouBye.”

She sped off towards Alya, who practically screamed with joy.

_ He… he said yes… _

The rest of the day was a blur for her.

**~**

Once again, Ladybug was on the tower when he arrived.

“So how did it go?” 

Ladybug leapt up, running towards Chat as she burst into laughter.

“He said yes!” She cried, wrapping her arms around Chat Noir.

“I knew he would.” He told her. “Everything I said was true.”

Even if it wasn’t, he, Adrien, believed it.

“You can’t tell anyone, though.” She followed up.

“Don’t worry m’lady, you can trust me.” 

Part of him knew he should tell her, but part of him knew that she wouldn’t want to know. 

The two sat down, and Ladybug put her head on his shoulder.

“You’re the best partner I could ever ask for.” She sighed.

He smiled in response. Eventually, he came to a decision. He’d leave obvious clues, but leave it to her to figure it out.

And as the night grew ever colder, he realised that Ladybug, that Marinette had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Gently, he picked her up and jumped through the sky towards the house he knew to belong to her. A warm feeling filled his body the whole way there.

He gently opened the hatch on her roof and carried her into her bedroom. Gently, he placed her on the bed and pulled her blanket over her. 

“Goodnight, m’lady.” He said as he kissed her forehead.

As he returned into the cold of the night, the warm feeling only became warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Will there be more? Who knows, I’m incredibly lazy.


End file.
